Two of a Kind
by HeanvenlyDisturbed
Summary: Riddick and Jack have dropped Imam off at New Mecca and moved on, they travel now from place to place encounterin many people and problems
1. Default Chapter

Title: Two of a Kind  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Riddick and Jack find themselves meeting others who have had just as screwed up lives as they have.  
  
Disclaimer: Riddick and Jack belong to USA films.  
  
Feedback: yes please!!!!!!! Yourdelusion429@cs.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Passengers for the Spradlin OGS2 began loading, finding their rooms, and unpacking their things. Many were on their way to Guytheia, a newly discovered planet, thought to be the universe's next prosperous place to work and raise your kids. Some, who couldn't afford Guytheia's living expenses were on their way to the find work with the mining colonies on Lutherus. Others to just drift. In the case of two Spradlin OGS2 passengers their minds were set on just that, drifting.  
  
"Hey Riddick wait up!" Jack yelled swinging her bag over her shoulder and catching up to him. It had been exactly 4 months and 3 weeks since the two had escaped their living nightmare on the planet that the Hunter-Gratzner crashed on. Now they traveled to different planets stay at the longest two weeks, and then moving on. Usually they would sneak their way onto a freight ship or other sorts of crafts, which were on their way out. But every now and then, when they had enough money, they would travel legally on a passenger carry.  
  
Jack was always grateful they could never afford a passenger carry that had cryo in it. She much rather preferred being awake.  
  
Jack looked down at the number inscribed on her passkey. 102. And then looked up at the panels that were bolted next to the doors. 99, 100, 101, there 102. She slipped the passkey into the slot, heard the beep and let the door slide open. She looked back just in time to see Riddick enter his room, one door up. She ignored his omitting behavior he had been displaying lately and entered, letting the door slide shut behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riddick entered his room and didn't even bother saying, "lights." He was tired, even though it was only 5 o'clock.  
  
"Attention passengers, the Spradlin OGS2 will be departing in five minutes, thank-you" said an artificial voice over the ships intercom.  
  
Taking off his goggles he rubbed his eyes. An image of Fry appeared in his head. God, how he both loved and hated that woman for what she did for him. "Not for me" he whispered in a deep, raspy voice. He rubbed the image away.  
  
"Computer" said Riddick sitting down on the bed. A beep sounded and another artificial voice spoke.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" it asked.  
  
"I need the docking time for the first destination"  
  
"That will be in two weeks at Guytheia"  
  
"Computer off." Riddick laid back on the bed and sighed deeply. Something told him this was going to be a long flight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2  
  
The heavy metal door to Jacks room slid open without a sound. She stepped out lightly and checked to make sure she had her passkey. She moved it around her fingers in her pocket feeling the cool metal against her skin. It was late and no one was up. The ship seemed dead while the passengers slept. Jack decided she enjoyed this rather then the noises of the day.  
  
Being with Riddick the past four months had Jack unconsciously take on a couple of his habits. Awaking in the middle of the night was one of them. She never understood at first why he would do this. He'd awake and sharpen his shiv, or just sit there. Sometimes he'd leave, always returning before daybreak. She understood now. The night had it's own atmosphere, it's own personality if you will. It both frightened and fascinated her. And with that mix of emotions it had Jack coming back like a bad addiction.  
  
As she walked down the long, narrow hallway she decided now would be a good time to practice how to "stalk your prey" as Riddick had put it.  
  
"Heel toe, heel toe" she whispered. It sounded like a ballroom dance step to her, but she knew that if she wanted to sneak up on whomever or whatever as silently as possible she'd better get it down. Jack was so engrossed at perfecting the walk that she didn't see the metal wall that ended the hallway.  
  
"Oof" was all she managed to spit out as she hit the wall and went flying back. A slow, deep chuckle sounded out as she sat up. When the sound reached her ears she quickly stood up, pulled out her shiv, which was a gift from Riddick, and positioned herself in a fight stance.  
  
"Very good"  
  
Riddick stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ! Riddick, you scared the shit out of me," She loudly whispered putting away the shiv.  
  
"Yeah, well now we know you've got good reflexes"  
  
"That's a big relief" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're getting better, keep practicing" he didn't give her the chance to utter a thank you. He turned around and walked away. After the feelings of anger and fear from Riddick wore off, she realized he had complimented her, not once but twice. Something he wasn't prone to do. She left the hallway and headed towards the lounge with a grin of self-satisfaction across her face.  
  
The lounge was like any other. Chairs, couches, a few tables, and a small bar. When Jack walked in she noticed she wasn't alone. A woman with long, dark hair sat at a table staring off into nowhere. As Jack entered the woman looked up but said nothing. She had a double bladed knife that she slowly twisted around the tip of her index finger, careful not to pierce the skin.  
  
"Sorry, didn't think anyone else was up" Jack said.  
  
"S'ok" the woman looked at her then directed her attention back to the knife. Jack was intrigue by this strange person. She didn't seem like any of the other women aboard the ship who wore too much makeup and cheap perfume. To Jack those women could have easily been mistaken for whores, no this woman was definitely different.  
  
"Isn't it kinda late to be up?" Jack asked her completely unaware of how condescending it sounded. She wasn't scared to speak her mind to strangers, infact the time she had spent with Riddick only increased her confidence, the only person she knew she should fear was Riddick.  
  
"I'll say isn't it past your bedtime?" retorted the woman. Jack smiled already liking her.  
  
"Naw, I like the night"  
  
The woman laughed softly "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Jack? Sure your parents weren't smokin' to much of that Dija when they had you?"  
  
"My real name's Jennifer" She said  
  
"I see...tell me Jack, what was that funny walk you were doing earlier?"  
  
"Oh that?" her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. She hadn't known anyone else besides Riddick had been watching her.  
  
"I was practicing on how to walk silently, so I can sneak up on my prey" Jack said trying to sound convincingly ominous.  
  
"Yeah right... well you're doing it all wrong" she said standing up. "Look you have to position your feet like this" As the woman showed her the step Riddick made his appearance from the shadows of which he had been watching the whole conversation. Jack looked up startled yet again. "Jesus, you really have to stop doing that!" Jack cried in exasperation. Riddick paid no mind to her; instead his attention was focused on the woman. He didn't like the idea of someone telling Jack that what was taught to her was wrong. Riddick stared her down, the pools of oil that filed his irises boring into her own green ones. His anger was plainly obvious. To Riddicks surprise she didn't turn away nor flinch from his glare, but only glared back. He tried to read her eyes to know what she was thinking but failed miserably.  
  
`Dammit, that's a first, am I losing my touch?' he thought to himself. He approached her till his body was a mere few inches from hers. He raised his shiv and tickled her neck with it. Something about this woman nipped at his mind. She was different he could see and smell that. He played with the thought back and forth in his head till it finally struck him.  
  
`Well fuck me running, the wench's got no fear.' He checked again to make sure his assumption was right. Her expression and body language showed nothing and he smelt only the scent of shampoo and oddly enough CLP, gun oil. No, she most definitely had no fear. She hadn't backed away from him, though he towered over her. She smiled smugly, her eyes taking on a look of wickedness. The woman raised her double bladed knife lifting Riddicks beater up a little. She teased his skin with the edge of the knife running it softly across his abdomen then along his belt line. His ab muscles jumped, a tingling sensation running down through his legs. She licked her lips, never taking her eyes off his. Riddick's expression remained one of stone though he could feel a semi coming on. He told himself not to get excited over some bimbo, but deep down he knew that if Jack wasn't standing there he would have more than likely ripped the woman's clothes off and had his way with her. As this  
thought entered his mind he felt something that made his heart jump a beat. `fear?' for the first time in his life he was actually scared, scared to realize that a woman he knew nothing of could mush his insides into a puddle of pleasure. He shoved the feeling down numbing it. She brought her face up closer as if going in for a kiss but stopped short. She softly giggled teasingly backed a foot away from Riddick. He watched as she brought the knife up to her lips and tapped it twice against them. She started to make her way out of the lounge and turned her head at him puckering her lips up and blowing him a kiss.  
"That woman's got some balls" Jack interrupted Riddicks thoughts. He looked at her, his expression still unreadable.  
"What?!" she asked beginning to grow irritated by this look. She knew she should be used to it by now but he didn't have to do it all the time, there had to be some emotion in that man.  
"Stay away from her, at least until I find out weather she's a threat to us or not" He walked past Jack heading for the exit.  
"She didn't seem that bad" Riddick turned and faced her.  
"Stay away from her" he said sharply. Jack crossed her arms with defiance, he never let her talk to anyone let alone have friends. She knew deep down that he was only trying to keep their asses out of trouble. But sometimes she wished she had someone to talk just talk to. Riddickwas good to her and she would gladly die for that man but lets face it, he wasn't the best conversationalist in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick mulled over the woman's image and words as he laid on the bed in his dark room. Something about her tugged at his mind. He feverishly tried to pull the memory back to life but failed miserably. His ears picked up faint sounds of people beginning the day. 'His memory may be going, but at least he still had his hearing' he thought to himself. He rose from the bed with a deep, resonating sigh. He knew sleep wasn't on his side so he opted for a shower instead.

He thought back to the feeling that overtook is insides at the hands of the woman from the lounge. He scrubbed away a weeks worth of dirt and sweat built up from lack of money for proper room and board as he pondered over it. Turning off the scalding water, he scowled deciding that it was just the beast inside toying with him. It had been to long since he felt the pleasures of a woman. 'That's it,' he thought 'I just need to get laid.' He'd neglected the animal within for so long it had begun to toy with him in a most irritating way.

Jack walked the halls of the ship aimlessly. She was bored…very bored. The past couple of weeks basically consisted of just this; her wondering about keeping herself occupied while Riddick hid himself away somewhere. She hadn't seen much of him and didn't dare ask him why when she did see him.

People bustled about without so much as a glance in the direction of the kid with the fuzzy head. Jack was glad for that. She didn't like attention and was very careful not to draw any to her.

"Attention passengers, the Spradlin OGS2 will be docking in twenty minuets" came a voice over the ships intercom.

'Thank god,' thought Jack. She didn't know how much more she could take of this torture. She began to return to her room when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey kid" the woman from the lounge said with a smile. "You're in a hurry"

Jack smiled back a little too eagerly. She hadn't seen the woman since their first encounter despite her attempts to find her. Jack had desperately wanted to talk with her; swap stories, anything for some company. She hadn't cared about Riddick's threatening warning to stay away from her.

"I'm headed back to my room to pack. I can't wait to get off this damn ship" Jack said.

The woman laughed. "Well good luck to you kid and watch your back. The worlds cruel out there." Jack nodded with a smile. 'If only she knew'

Jack had experienced first had the cruelties of the world and had embedded the habit of watching her back into her for life.


End file.
